To Where and Back Again - Part 2/Gallery
No country for magical non-changelings The Changeling Hive S6E26.png Thorax, Starlight, Trixie and Discord survey the hive S6E26.png Discord "This is so strange" S6E26.png|"Oh, this is so strange." Discord pointing downward S6E26.png|"We're here..." Discord indicating the Hive's location S6E26.png|"...and that's there..." Discord pointing toward the Hive again S6E26.png|"...and I clearly meant for us to be there..." Discord pointing downward again S6E26.png|"...and not here." Thorax attempting to explain S6E26.png|"Oh, I-I can probably explain—" Discord stretching S6E26.png|"Oh, well." Discord "If at first you don't succeed..." S6E26.png|"If at first you don't succeed..." Discord's paw engulfed by Starlight's aura S6E26.png Starlight "we should come up with a plan" S6E26.png|"Maybe we should come up with a plan first?" Discord blowing Starlight's magic off S6E26.png Discord "A what?" S6E26.png|"A what?" Trixie rudely defining what a plan is to Discord S6E26.png|"You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it." Discord laughing at Trixie S6E26.png Discord patting Trixie on the head S6E26.png|"Oh, that's adorable." Discord pointing to Trixie S6E26.png|"But you see, unlike you..." Discord "I can do anything" S6E26.png|"...I can do anything." Thorax "Actually..." S6E26.png Discord stifling Thorax S6E26.png|"That's all very nice..." Discord "Really a waste of time" S6E26.png|"...but really a waste of time." Discord "We have me" S6E26.png|"We have me!" Discord "What else could we possibly need" S6E26.png|"And what else could we possibly need?" Trixie "A draconequus with magic" S6E26.png|"A draconequus with magic..." Trixie rolling her eyes S6E26.png|"...and..." Trixie insults Discord S6E26.png|"...half a brain might help." Discord "Why are you here again?" S6E26.png|"Why are you here again?" Discord "It's not like you're going to stop the changelings" S6E26.png|Hey, Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat! Nothin' up my sleeve! And presto! Discord pulls a Trixie out of a hat S6E26.png|"I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. At least my magic can do something." Both Trixies unamused S6E26.png|Wrong hat. Thorax once again attempting to explain S6E26.png|"The thing about magic here is—" Discord snapping his paw in front of Thorax S6E26.png|"Like this!" Discord riding a Pigasus S6E26.png Discord "For Fluttershy!" S6E26.png|"For Fluttershy!" Discord and Pigasus flying toward the Hive S6E26.png|Charge! The Pigasus and Discord's uniform disappearing S6E26.png|"Yaaah!" Discord hanging from a cliff S6E26.png Discord attempting to make magic again S6E26.png Discord directing the Pigasus S6E26.png|Third time's the charm! Pigasus flying toward the Hive S6E26.png Pigasus disappears a second time S6E26.png|Or not... Thorax "I've been trying to tell you" S6E26.png|"I've been trying to tell you..." Thorax "Nothing other than changeling magic" S6E26.png|"Nothing other than changeling magic works here." Thorax talking about Chrysalis' throne S6E26.png|"Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic..." Thorax "the same way changelings soak up love" S6E26.png|"...the same way changelings soak up love." Thorax "It's how she keeps the hive safe" S6E26.png|"It's how she keeps the hive safe." Starlight makes a magic beam S6E26.png Starlight testing her magic in the hive area S6E26.png Starlight's magic beam disappears S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer upset S6E26.png Trixie asks Starlight about a plan S6E26.png|"So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking?" Starlight looks at the others S6E26.png Starlight "Without magic..." S6E26.png|"Without magic..." Starlight "I have no idea" S6E26.png|"...I have no idea." Starlight "Nopony else is coming" S6E26.png|"But nopony else is coming." Starlight "Somepony better come up with something" S6E26.png|"So somepony better come up with something." Nopony has any ideas S6E26.png Starlight "Anypony?" S6E26.png|"Anypony?" Trixie, Thorax and Discord look at each other S6E26.png|*Cue cricket noises* Trixie, Thorax and Discord look at Starlight S6E26.png|"Anything?" Starlight Glimmer discouraged S6E26.png|"Hmm." Starlight asking about destroying the throne S6E26.png|"This throne – if we get into the hive and destroy it..." Starlight "Can we get our magic back?" S6E26.png|"...can we get our magic back?" Thorax nodding S6E26.png|"Uh-huh!" Discord criticizing Starlight's plan S6E26.png|"Well, that's a terrible plan." Discord "How are we even supposed to..." S6E26.png|"How are we even supposed to get to the hive?" Starlight, Thorax, and Trixie walking toward the hive S6E26.png|"We walk." Discord gasping S6E26.png Discord pulling his eye sockets S6E26.png|"I haven't walked that far..." Discord "in a millenia" S6E26.png|"...in a millennia!" Starlight and Trixie groaning S6E26.png|Ugh... Walking and entering the changeling hive Starlight and company walk across the wasteland S6E25.png Discord "I don't know how any of you manage" S6E25.png|"Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to..." Discord clenching his talons S6E25.png|"...disappear..." Discord opening his paw S6E25.png|"...and reappear..." Discord "whenever you want!" S6E25.png|"...whenever you want!" Trixie "I, for one, definitely miss" S6E25.png|"Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to..." Trixie insulting Discord S6E25.png|"...disappear!" Starlight Glimmer "give Discord a break" S6E25.png|"Give Discord a break." Starlight "weren't going to be able to use magic" S6E25.png|"None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic." Thorax "I did" S6E25.png|"I did." Starlight Glimmer stopping Trixie and Thorax S6E25.png|"If we get separated..." Starlight Glimmer making a suggestion S6E25.png|"...it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are." Discord "like a secret code!" S6E25.png|"Oh! Like a secret code!" Discord "how about if I say 'we are'" S6E25.png|"How about if I say 'we are'..." Discord "you say 'doomed'" S6E25.png|"...and you say 'doomed'?" Discord "or you say 'rescue'" S6E25.png|"Or you say 'rescue'..." Discord pacing back and forth S6E25.png|"...and I say..." Discord tripping over a rock S6E25.png|Watch your step there, Discord! Discord falls over onto the ground S6E25.png Discord in mild pain S6E25.png|Ow. Trixie "we say 'klutzy'" S6E25.png|"How about if we say 'klutzy'..." Trixie "you say 'draconequus'" S6E25.png|"...and you say 'draconequus'?" Starlight Glimmer considering "klutzy draconequus" S6E25.png|"'Klutzy draconequus'." Starlight Glimmer "works for me" S6E25.png|"Works for me." Thorax "I'll definitely remember it" S6E25.png|"I'll definitely remember it." Discord annoyed by the codeword suggestion S6E25.png|Grrrrrrrrr..... Bottom-to-top angle of changeling hive exterior S6E25.png Changeling guards outside the hive S6E25.png Thorax tapping on Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Thorax leads Starlight's party into the hive S6E25.png Trixie and Starlight using Discord as a bridge S6E25.png Discord, Starlight, and Trixie enter the hive S6E25.png Wide view of changeling hive interior S6E25.png|"Okay. I am definitely glad you came." Trixie "don't think we'd be able to find our way" S6E25.png|"I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you." Thorax "you definitely wouldn't" S6E25.png|"You definitely wouldn't." Discord, Starlight, and Trixie watch the entrance close S6E25.png Trixie "where's the way out?" S6E25.png|"Um, where's the way out?" Thorax "it shifts and changes like we do" S6E25.png|"It's a changeling hive. It shifts and changes like we do..." Thorax "the only ones who can navigate it" S6E25.png|"...and we're the only ones who can navigate it." Thorax entering the next hive chamber S6E25.png|"It's total chaos to non-changelings." Discord, Starlight, and Trixie following Thorax S6E25.png Chamber entrance starts to close on Discord S6E25.png Discord pulls his tail away from closing wall S6E25.png|"Well, it's decent chaos." Discord "don't know if I'd call it 'total'" S6E25.png|"I don't know if I'd call it 'total'." Inside the hive / Arguments Starlight and company exploring the hive S6E25.png|"Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy?" Starlight Glimmer "if Thorax is right, then yes" S6E25.png|"If Thorax is right, then yes." Discord sarcastic "well, that's reassuring" S6E25.png|"Well, that's reassuring." Trixie "how are we supposed to destroy the throne" S6E25.png|"And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it?" Starlight Glimmer looking clueless S6E25.png|"I..." Trixie and Discord look expectantly at Starlight S6E25.png|Yes? Starlight Glimmer doesn't have any ideas S6E25.png|"...don't know." Trixie sarcastic "that's reassuring" S6E25.png|"That's reassuring." Trixie's eyes widening S6E25.png Discord tossing Trixie's saddlebag supplies S6E25.png|"I don't suppose you brought any..." Discord takes a microphone out of Trixie's bag S6E25.png|"...throne-destroying tools..." Discord takes a rubber wand out of Trixie's bag S6E25.png|"...along with these useless sideshow props." Trixie "asks the Lord of Chaos" S6E25.png|"Asks the Lord of Chaos..." Trixie "can't go for a walk without whining" S6E25.png|"...who can't go for a walk without whining nonstop!" Discord "when the throne is destroyed" S6E25.png|"Yes, but when the throne is destroyed..." Discord "I'll be able to rip" S6E25.png|"...I'll be able to rip..." Discord "the very fabric of reality" S6E25.png|"...the very fabric of reality to save our friends..." Discord "you'll still be a self-absorbed" S6E25.png|"...while you'll still be a self-absorbed..." Discord poking Trixie with his claw S6E25.png|"...below-average..." Discord pulls Trixie's hat down over her eyes S6E25.png|"...illusionist!" Trixie offended at being called self-absorbed S6E25.png|"Self-absorbed?!" Discord vs. Trixie S6E25.png|"Why, you...!" Starlight Glimmer gets between Discord and Trixie S6E25.png|"Cut. It..." Starlight pushing Discord and Trixie apart S6E25.png|"...OUT!" Starlight Glimmer "just barely keeping it together" S6E25.png|"I'm just barely keeping it together..." Starlight Glimmer "could actually try to help" S6E25.png|"...and it would be wonderful if you two could actually try to help..." Starlight Glimmer "instead of bickering like foals!" S6E25.png|"...instead of bickering like foals!" Starlight walking away from Discord and Trixie S6E25.png|I hope this argument isn't overheard by guard patrol! Discord resigned "okay" S6E25.png|"Okay." Trixie resigned "how can we help?" S6E25.png|"How can we help?" Starlight Glimmer "I couldn't even handle" S6E25.png|"Don't ask me! I couldn't even handle giving advice at the Sunset Festival..." Starlight Glimmer "I had magic then!" S6E25.png|"...and I had magic then!" Discord, Trixie, and Starlight climbing hive steps S6E25.png|"And the three of us are as good as useless!" Starlight Glimmer "Thorax knows where we're going" S6E25.png|"At least Thorax knows where we're going." Starlight, Trixie, and Discord hear Thorax ahead S6E25.png|"Um, guys?" Thorax "I think we're lost" S6E25.png|"I think we're lost." Wide view of changeling hive labyrinth S6E25.png|*Cue "The Price Is Right" Losing Horn* Changelings are always hungry Trixie tosses her supplies on the ground S6E26.png|"Oh, great." Trixie "might as well just sit here" S6E26.png|"We might as well just sit here and wait for the changelings to..." Trixie "whatever gross thing it is that they do" S6E26.png|"...soak up all of our love or whatever gross thing it is that they do." Trixie "how often do you all get hungry?" S6E26.png|"How often do you all get hungry?" Thorax thinking for a moment S6E26.png|"Actually..." Thorax "haven't been since I met Spike" S6E26.png|"...I haven't been since I met Spike." Thorax "changelings are always hungry" S6E26.png|"And changelings are always hungry." Thorax "we can never get enough love" S6E26.png|"We can never get enough love." Trixie "well, that's just super" S6E26.png|"Well, that's just super—" Starlight Glimmer plugs Trixie's muzzle S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "you aren't hungry at all now?" S6E26.png|"But you aren't hungry at all now?" Thorax having a realization S6E26.png Thorax "once I made a few friends" S6E26.png|"Once I made a few friends, I guess I just sort of..." Thorax "forgot about the whole feeding thing" S6E26.png|"...forgot about the whole feeding thing." Thorax fluttering his crystal wings S6E26.png Starlight "the same time your wings changed" S6E26.png|"Is that about the same time your wings changed?" Thorax looking at his wings S6E26.png Thorax "I guess so" S6E26.png|"I guess so." Discord yawning with boredom S6E26.png Discord "love to sit around chitchatting" S6E26.png|"While I would love to sit around chitchatting about feeding..." Discord poking Trixie on the hat S6E26.png|"...and not feeding..." Discord's shout echoes off the hive walls S6E26.png|"I have a Fluttershy to save!" Changelings coming out of their burrows S6E26.png|Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnnn. Changeling climbing out of a hive hole S6E26.png|Discord, you done goofed! Changeling giving a mean look S6E26.png Evil changeling walking on the ceiling S6E26.png|Way to go, Discord. Trixie tells Discord to lower his voice S6E26.png|"Can you please lower your voice?!" Trixie "you're gonna get us all captured!" S6E26.png|"You're gonna get us all captured!" Discord "you keep saying that" S6E26.png|"Oh, you keep saying that..." Discord "I haven't seen an actual changeling" S6E26.png|"...but I haven't seen an actual changeling..." Discord "since we got into this hive" S6E26.png|"...since we got into this hive." Discord hearing changeling buzzing S6E26.png Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax hear buzzing S6E26.png|"W-What's that?" Thorax "a changeling patrol!" S6E26.png|"A changeling patrol!" Discord, Trixie, and Starlight looking scared S6E26.png Empty hive tunnel S6E26.png The changelings are coming! / Smoke bomb diversion Changeling patrol looking for intruders S6E26.png Thorax hyperventilating S6E26.png|Need a paper bag, Thorax? Discord "seems like one of those moments" S6E26.png|"This seems like one of those moments..." Discord "where we need a plan" S6E26.png|"...where we need a plan." Trixie "we have no magic" S6E26.png|"What kind of plan?! We have no magic..." Trixie "not like my illusions are gonna save us!" S6E26.png|"...and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us!" Starlight gets an idea thanks to Trixie S6E26.png Starlight "do you have any of your smoke bombs?" S6E26.png|"Do you have any of your smoke bombs?" Trixie "are you kidding?" S6E26.png|"Are you kidding?" Changeling patrol flying down the tunnel S6E26.png Changeling patrol closes in on Trixie S6E26.png Thorax as Trixie "looking for somepony?" S6E26.png|Thorax as Trixie: "Looking for somepony?" Thorax sets off a smoke bomb S6E26.png Changeling patrol flies through puff of smoke S6E26.png Changeling patrol looks confused at smoke S6E26.png|Huh? Where did she go? Thorax reappears far behind changeling patrol S6E26.png Thorax "is that the best you've got?!" S6E26.png|"Is that the best you've got?!" Changeling patrol glaring at Thorax S6E26.png Thorax setting off another smoke bomb S6E26.png Changelings fly through another puff of smoke S6E26.png Changelings fly through third puff of smoke S6E26.png|She's there! Changelings fly through fourth puff of smoke S6E26.png|No! There! Changelings fly through fifth puff of smoke S6E26.png|No! There! Changelings chasing Thorax through the tunnel S6E26.png Two changelings divert into another tunnel S6E26.png Discord "not exactly great and powerful" S6E26.png|"Not exactly great and powerful..." Discord half-complimenting Trixie's illusions S6E26.png|"...but effective." Trixie accepting Discord's compliment S6E26.png|"Hm. I'll take it." Trixie-Thorax regroups with his friends S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "klutzy..." S6E26.png|"'Klutzy'..." Trixie and Thorax "...draconequus!" S6E26.png|"...'draconequus'!" Thorax drops his Trixie disguise S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer and Discord relieved S6E26.png|Whew... Discord "we need a new code word" S6E26.png|"Ugh. I really think we need a new code word!" Thorax "that was a pretty good plan" S6E26.png|"That was a pretty good plan." Trixie "we still don't know where we're going" S6E26.png|"But we still don't know where we're going." Trixie and Thorax listening to Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png|"Actually, we might." Starlight Glimmer "didn't go with the rest" S6E26.png|"Two of the changelings didn't go with the rest." Thorax face-hoofs S6E26.png|"Oh!" Thorax "with an intruder in the hive" S6E26.png|"With an intruder in the hive..." Thorax "they went to protect the queen!" S6E26.png|"...they went to protect the queen!" (Breaking the 4th wall, Thorax?) Thorax "good thinking, Starlight!" S6E26.png|"Good thinking, Starlight!" Starlight Glimmer with embarrassed pride S6E26.png|Hahahahaha... Discord the distractor Changelings flying all over the hive S6E26.png Starlight and company sneak through the hive S6E26.png Starlight and friends peek over a hive stairwell S6E26.png Changelings stand guard outside Chrysalis' chamber S6E26.png Trixie "now what?" S6E26.png|"Now what?" Starlight Glimmer "we go in" S6E26.png|"We... go in." Starlight, Trixie, and Discord look down at Thorax S6E26.png|"Even if I wanted to..." Thorax "there's no way past the guards" S6E26.png|"...there's no way past the guards." Thorax "we'll be spotted for sure" S6E26.png|"We'll be spotted for sure." Starlight Glimmer "we need some kind of..." S6E26.png|"We need some kind of..." Starlight Glimmer suggesting a distraction S6E26.png|"...distraction." Trixie reaching into her bag S6E26.png Trixie "fresh out of smoke bombs" S6E26.png|"I'm fresh out of smoke bombs." Discord "I'm the most distracting thing" S6E26.png|"Normally, I'm the most distracting thing I can think of..." Discord "but without magic..." S6E26.png|"...but without magic..." Starlight Glimmer getting another idea S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "you shouldn't underestimate yourself" S6E26.png|"You shouldn't underestimate yourself." Discord looking puzzled at Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Changeling guards watch the chamber doors close S6E26.png Discord appears before the changeling guards S6E26.png Discord tapping a microphone S6E26.png|This should be good. Discord greeting the changeling guards S6E26.png|"Hello, changelings and changelettes!" Discord beginning his comedy routine S6E26.png|"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are that I'm here!" Discord "when I heard that I'd be playing" S6E26.png|"When I heard that I'd be playing for a bunch of changelings..." Discord "I was beside myself!" S6E26.png|"...I was beside myself!" Discord "it was just one of you" S6E26.png|"Then I realized, it was just one of you." Changeling guards snarling at Discord S6E26.png Discord "but seriously" S6E26.png|"But, seriously..." Discord "this isn't the toughest crowd" S6E26.png|"...this isn't the toughest crowd I've ever been in front of." Discord "it's definitely the easiest to bug!" S6E26.png|"But it's definitely the easiest to bug!" Changelings in varying degrees of confusion S6E26.png|Ba-dum, ching! Discord explaining the joke S6E26.png|"'To bug'?" Discord "is this thing on?" S6E26.png|"Is this thing on?" Changeling guards advance upon Discord S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer pushes the chamber doors open S6E26.png Trixie and Thorax follow Starlight past the doors S6E26.png Discord "if you think that you can do any better" S6E26.png|"Well, if you think that you can do any better..." Discord tosses the microphone at the changelings S6E26.png|"...be my guest!" Discord speeds away from the changelings S6E26.png Changeling guards chasing Discord S6E26.png Discord running away on all fours S6E26.png|Running on all fours? Did you turn into a dog, Discord? Starlight and friends watch changelings chase Discord S6E26.png Trixie "absolutely ridiculous that that worked" S6E26.png|"It is absolutely ridiculous that that worked." Fluttershys, Fluttershys everywhere Discord running into a nursery hive S6E26.png Discord hiding in the nursery hive S6E26.png Changelings fly past Discord's hiding spot S6E26.png Discord casually comes out of hiding S6E26.png|"It is certainly a pleasure to have such dedicated fans." Discord "come back with some new material" S6E26.png|"I'll have to come back with some new material..." Discord "after I rescue Fluttershy" S6E26.png|"...after I rescue Fluttershy." Discord about to leave the nursery hive S6E26.png Discord hears Fluttershy's crying S6E26.png|"Please, help!" Discord entering the adjacent hive chamber S6E26.png Discord finds Fluttershy S6E26.png|"Fluttershy!" Fluttershy Changeling happy to see Discord S6E26.png|"Discord!" Fluttershy Changeling with tail stuck under a rock S6E26.png|"I'm stuck!" Discord "you certainly are" S6E26.png|"You certainly are." Discord about to free Fluttershy S6E26.png|"And I should probably help you get free." Discord stops himself from freeing Fluttershy S6E26.png|"But..." Discord doesn't fall for the trap S6E26.png|"...oh-ho-ho-ho-ho..." (Wagging your finger like JJ Watt, huh?) Fluttershy Changeling "but what?" S6E26.png|"But what?" Discord "you are obviously not Fluttershy!" S6E26.png|"But you are obviously not Fluttershy!" Discord pointing his claw in Fluttershy's face S6E26.png|Burn, changeling! Fluttershy Changeling pouting sadly S6E26.png|"Oh." Discord "I'm separated from the group" S6E26.png|"I mean, I'm separated from the group..." Discord "the one pony I care most about" S6E26.png|"...and just happen to come across the one pony I care most about?" Discord "I can smell this setup a mile away" S6E26.png|"I can smell this setup a mile away." (Burn, again) Fluttershy Changeling about to cry again S6E26.png|"No. You're right." Fluttershy Changeling "no way you should trust me" S6E26.png|"There's no way you should trust me." Fluttershy Changeling "just go find the others" S6E26.png|"Just go find the others." Fluttershy Changeling wailing dramatically S6E26.png|"I understand!" Discord with his arms angrily crossed S6E26.png Discord "oh, come on!" S6E26.png|"Oh, come on!" Discord hears more crying S6E26.png|What's that sound? Discord discovers a lot of Fluttershys S6E26.png|Sweet Celestia... Discord in utter shock S6E26.png|Where did they come from? Fluttershy Changeling "we're probably all changelings" S6E26.png|"We're probably all changelings." Fluttershy Changeling "you shouldn't rescue any of us" S6E26.png|"You shouldn't rescue any of us." Fluttershy Changeling being deceptive S6E26.png|"Unless, you think..." Fluttershy Changeling "might be the real Fluttershy" S6E26.png|"...maybe one of us might be the real Fluttershy." Fluttershy Changeling "a nasty changeling trick" S6E26.png|"Oh, that certainly would be a nasty changeling trick, wouldn't it?" Fluttershy Changeling grinning deceitfully S6E26.png|Hehehe... Multiple Fluttershy Changelings crying S6E26.png|"I'm the real one." More Fluttershy Changelings crying to Discord S6E26.png|"I'm the real one." Discord surrounded by Fluttershy Changelings S6E26.png|"I'm the real Fluttershy." Discord's mind: Seems UNlegit! Discord heavily doubting himself S6E26.png|Welp, I'm boned... Imposter Discord / Trixie sacrifices herself Thorax waiting for Discord to return S6E26.png Thorax "we can't wait for Discord" S6E26.png|"We can't wait for Discord." Thorax "between seeing him and Trixie" S6E26.png|"Between seeing him and Trixie..." Thorax "the castle will be crawling with guards" S6E26.png|"...the castle will be crawling with guards soon." Starlight Glimmer "if we do manage to destroy" S6E26.png|"But if we do manage to destroy Chrysalis' throne, we'll need him." Starlight "he could take on the entire changeling army" S6E26.png|"He could take on the entire changeling army..." Starlight Glimmer "sneezing if he wanted to" S6E26.png|"...by sneezing if he wanted to." Trixie "he's probably already been captured!" S6E26.png|"He's probably already been captured!" Trixie and Starlight worried about Discord S6E26.png Trixie and Starlight hear Discord's voice S6E26.png|"Hello?" Discord Changeling appears from behind the chamber doors S6E26.png Discord Changeling calling out to his "fellow rescuers" S6E26.png|"Fellow rescuers?" Thorax, Trixie, and Starlight approach Discord Changeling S6E26.png|"We can't stay here." Thorax "we gotta find the throne" S6E26.png|"We gotta find the throne." Discord Changeling "I heard some of the changelings" S6E26.png|"Ooh! I heard some of the changelings..." Discord Changeling "who were chasing me" S6E26.png|"...who were chasing me..." Discord Changeling "they know where it is!" S6E26.png|"...say that they know where it is!" Starlight and Trixie look uncertain at each other S6E26.png Trixie giving the code word "klutzy...?" S6E26.png|"'Klutzy'...?" Discord Changeling confused by Trixie's prompt S6E26.png|"Hmm?" Discord Changeling lightly laughing S6E26.png|"Oh. Yeah." Discord Changeling "I can be klutzy" S6E26.png|"I-I can be klutzy." Discord Changeling directing Starlight and friends S6E26.png|"Now, follow me." Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax following Discord S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "you know that's not Discord" S6E26.png|"You know that's not Discord, right?" Trixie answering "obviously" S6E26.png|"Obviously." Discord Changeling guides the party down left tunnel S6E26.png|"This way!" Discord Changeling entering the left tunnel S6E26.png|"We're almost there!" Thorax "I know this trick" S6E26.png|"I know this trick." Thorax "if he says to go left" S6E26.png|"If he says to go left..." Thorax "we should definitely go right" S6E26.png|"...we should definitely go right." Thorax "he's leading us to a swarm" S6E26.png|"He's leading us to a swarm waiting to attack!" Thorax looking even more worried S6E26.png Trixie sighing S6E26.png Trixie "okay, I'll handle it" S6E26.png|"Okay, I'll handle it." Trixie "you two just get ready to run" S6E26.png|"You two just get ready to run into the other tunnel." Starlight Glimmer in concerned shock S6E26.png|"Wait, what?!" Starlight Glimmer trying to stop Trixie S6E26.png|"Trixie, you can't!" Starlight Glimmer "I won't know what to do!" S6E26.png|"I won't know what to do!" Starlight Glimmer "we've already lost Discord" S6E26.png|"We've already lost Discord;" Starlight Glimmer "I can't lose you too!" S6E26.png|"I can't lose you too!" Starlight Glimmer "without magic" S6E26.png|"Without magic, I—" Trixie "you got us this far" S6E26.png|"Starlight. You got us this far..." Trixie "my illusions and Discord's annoying personality" S6E26.png|"...with just my illusions and Discord's annoying personality." Trixie "you don't need magic" S6E26.png|"You don't need magic to figure out what to do next." Trixie "you are really good at it!" S6E26.png|"I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you are really good at it!" Trixie "listen to your best friend" S6E26.png|"Listen to your best friend." Starlight Glimmer and Trixie smile at each other S6E26.png|The magic of... logic? Hmm... Starlight Glimmer and Trixie hugging S6E26.png|D'awwwwww Trixie calling out to Discord Changeling S6E26.png|"Hey, Discord!" Trixie walking up to Discord Changeling S6E26.png|"Want to see the new trick I've been working on?" Trixie puts handkerchief over her hoof and Discord's claw S6E26.png Trixie performing a magic trick on Discord Changeling S6E26.png|"I call it..." Trixie reveals handkerchief binds under handkerchief S6E26.png Trixie catches the Discord Changeling S6E26.png|"...the 'Changeling Catcher'!" Trixie tells Starlight Glimmer and Thorax to run S6E26.png|"Run!" Discord Changeling dropping his disguise S6E26.png Discord Changeling reveals his true form S6E26.png Changeling tries to fly after Starlight and Thorax S6E26.png Trixie's handkerchief binds stretching longer S6E26.png Changeling still caught by Trixie's binds S6E26.png Trixie stops changeling from chasing her friends S6E26.png|Pull, Trixie! Pull with all your might! Trixie hears a frightening sound S6E26.png Trixie looks up at hiding changeling swarm S6E26.png|Uh oh. Trixie gives a nervous "ta-da" S6E26.png|"Ta-da!" Changelings swarm over Trixie S6E26.png|Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! In the throne room with Chrysalis Starlight and Thorax galloping through the hive S6E26.png|Run, Starlight and Thorax! Starlight and Thorax at a fork in the road S6E26.png Starlight and Thorax exhausted and sweating S6E26.png Starlight and Thorax hear changelings closing in S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer points Thorax down the right path S6E26.png|Thorax, you go that way! Starlight and Thorax splitting up S6E26.png|I'll go this way! Changeling swarm flying down center tunnel S6E26.png Thorax as Starlight Glimmer enters the throne room S6E26.png Thorax enters Queen Chrysalis' throne room S6E26.png|At last, we find the throne room! Thorax nervously walks into the throne room S6E26.png Drop of slime falls onto Thorax's head S6E26.png Thorax looking at slime in his hoof S6E26.png|Ew. Thorax looks up at cocoons on the ceiling S6E26.png Discord trapped in a changeling cocoon S6E26.png Thorax looking up at trapped Trixie S6E26.png Trixie trapped in a changeling cocoon S6E26.png Thorax looking up at trapped Mane Six S6E26.png Rarity, Fluttershy, AJ, and Twilight trapped in cocoons S6E26.png|My friends... AJ, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow trapped in cocoons S6E26.png|My poor, poor friends... Clutch of changeling cocoons on ceiling S6E26.png Thorax looking at Queen Chrysalis' throne S6E26.png|There it is... Thorax looking determined S6E26.png|Time to destroy this throne... Thorax hears Queen Chrysalis' laughter S6E26.png|Chrysalis: Laughter Thorax in the empty changeling throne room S6E26.png|"One little pony all by herself." Celestia, Luna, and Cadance trapped in cocoons S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis appears from behind cocoons S6E26.png|WHOA!!!! That's just not normal! Queen Chrysalis "how will I ever prevent" S6E26.png|"Oh, how will I ever prevent..." Queen Chrysalis rotates her head S6E26.png|"...this daring rescue?" Thorax looking scared at Queen Chrysalis S6E26.png Changelings popping out of burrows S6E26.png Changelings hissing at Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Thorax surrounded by angry changelings S6E26.png Thorax with his hooves trapped in slime S6E26.png Thorax stuck in changeling slime S6E26.png Thorax hearing Queen Chrysalis S6E26.png|"Well, well, well." Queen Chrysalis flies down from the ceiling S6E26.png|"The Princess of Friendship's sole pupil." Thorax looks at Queen Chrysalis in her throne S6E26.png|"Honestly, I didn't think you were worth replacing with one of my drones." Thorax struggling to get his hooves free S6E26.png Thorax "you won't get away with this!" S6E26.png|"You won't get away with this!" (Wish I had a dollar every time someone said that.) Queen Chrysalis "I already have" S6E26.png|"I already have." (Wow, like I didn't know you were going to say that!) Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png|"Nopony is coming to save you. Your little squad was it." Thorax listening to Queen Chrysalis S6E26.png|"And now, there's just you." Thorax swallowing a lump in his throat S6E26.png Thorax "Thorax is still out there" S6E26.png|"Thorax is still out there." Chrysalis "don't mention that traitor's name" S6E26.png|"Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom!" Queen Chrysalis "he was a fool to leave" S6E26.png|"He was a fool to leave..." Queen Chrysalis "even more a fool to return!" S6E26.png|"...and even more a fool to return!" Queen Chrysalis "he'll learn just what happens" S6E26.png|"When I find him, he'll learn just what happens..." Queen Chrysalis "those who betray the hive!" S6E26.png|"...to those who betray the hive!" Thorax with a blue shimmer in his eyes S6E26.png|Yep, I hate the glitch! Chrysalis realizes Thorax is right in front of her S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis "I don't have far to look" S6E26.png|"And it seems I don't have far to look, do I..." Queen Chrysalis with a glowing horn S6E26.png Thorax gets blasted by Queen Chrysalis' magic S6E26.png Thorax's Starlight disguise is forcibly removed S6E26.png Thorax exposed to the changelings S6E26.png|"...Thorax?" Changelings hiss angrily at Thorax S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking angry at Thorax S6E26.png Chrysalis and Thorax hear a crunching sound S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis and Thorax look at the throne S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer trying to break the throne S6E26.png|Starlight used rock smash! It's not very effective... Starlight gets caught trying to destroy the throne S6E26.png|Where's Maud Pie when you need her? Starlight jumps out of the way of Chrysalis' magic S6E26.png|The leap of faith! Queen Chrysalis "very clever" S6E26.png|"Very clever." Starlight vs. Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis "the secret of my throne" S6E26.png|"And clearly Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne." Starlight Glimmer fearfully hiding from Chrysalis S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis searching for Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png|"I can't have powerful ponies..." Queen Chrysalis "using their abilities against me" S6E26.png|"...using their abilities against me." Queen Chrysalis mocks Starlight's rescue attempt S6E26.png|"Even with your rather embarrassing little rescue attempt..." Queen Chrysalis "everything has gone" S6E26.png|"...everything has gone..." Queen Chrysalis "according to my plan" S6E26.png|"...according to my plan." Starlight Glimmer "why did you do all this?!" S6E26.png|"What plan? Why did you do all this?!" Queen Chrysalis "so I could feed, of course!" S6E26.png|"So I could feed, of course!" Chrysalis "by replacing the most beloved figures" S6E26.png|"By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria..." Queen Chrysalis "all the love meant for them" S6E26.png|"...my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them..." Queen Chrysalis "return it here to me" S6E26.png|"...and return it here to me." Queen Chrysalis sitting upon her throne S6E26.png|"Everypony will..." Queen Chrysalis "do as I command" S6E26.png|"...do as I'' command..." Queen Chrysalis "my subjects and I will feed" S6E26.png|"...and my subjects and I will feed on their love..." Queen Chrysalis "for generations!" S6E26.png|"...for generations!" Changelings hiss over their queen's victory S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer hiding behind a rock S6E26.png Thorax looking especially scared S6E26.png Thorax's crystally wings shimmering S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer has an epiphany S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "what if you didn't have to?" S6E26.png|"What if you didn't have to?" Queen Chrysalis suddenly appears behind Starlight S6E26.png|"Ridiculous!" Starlight Glimmer tries to run away from Chrysalis S6E26.png|Move it! While she's in pain from biting her own tongue! Queen Chrysalis grabs Starlight by the tail S6E26.png|Ow! Not the tail! Queen Chrysalis hurls Starlight across the room S6E26.png|What royal behavior on display here... Starlight Glimmer pinned under changelings S6E26.png|...I should call you a 'Queen', WHY? Queen Chrysalis "can never be satisfied!" S6E26.png|"The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied!" Starlight Glimmer "exactly!" S6E26.png|"Exactly!" Starlight Glimmer "left the hive and made a friend" S6E26.png|"Thorax left the hive and made a friend." Starlight Glimmer "now he doesn't need to feed" S6E26.png|"He ''shared love, and now he doesn't need to feed." Starlight Glimmer "starving all the time!" S6E26.png|"You don't have to live your lives starving all the time!" Changelings considering Starlight Glimmer's words S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer covered in Chrysalis' aura S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis pulls Starlight Glimmer up close S6E26.png|"You know nothing of the changelings..." Chrysalis "...or what it takes to be their queen!" S6E26.png|"...or what it takes to be their queen!" Queen Chrysalis berating Starlight Glimmer up close S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis hurls Starlight across the room again S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer slammed into the throne room wall S6E26.png|Ouch! Queen Chrysalis standing tall over Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png|"I'' decide what is best for my subjects..." Queen Chrysalis calls Starlight a mewling grub S6E26.png|"...not some mewling grub!" Starlight Glimmer "I know what it's like to lead" S6E26.png|"I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation!" Starlight "want everypony to do what you say" S6E26.png|"And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say!" Starlight Glimmer "but I was wrong" S6E26.png|"But I was wrong." Starlight "a real leader doesn't force her subjects" S6E26.png|"A real leader doesn't force her subjects to..." Starlight Glimmer "deny who they are!" S6E26.png|"...deny who they are!" Starlight Glimmer "what makes them unique" S6E26.png|"She celebrates what makes them unique..." Changelings start to absorb Starlight Glimmer's words S6E26.png|"...and listens when one of them finds a better way!" Share the love Queen Chrysalis "the only thing Thorax has found" S6E26.png|"The only thing Thorax has found..." Changelings nervously back away from Thorax S6E26.png|"...is what happens to those who turn their back..." Queen Chrysalis raising her horn to Thorax S6E26.png|"...on the hive!" Thorax blasted in the face by Chrysalis' magic S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer held back by changelings S6E26.png|"No! STOP!!!!" Changeling slime melting off of Thorax's hooves S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis grinning sinisterly at Thorax S6E26.png|"Just as soon as I drain every last ounce of love from him..." Queen Chrysalis "what a real leader is!" S6E26.png|"...and show my subjects what a ''real leader is!" Queen Chrysalis starts feeding on Thorax's love S6E26.png Thorax feels the love inside slipping away S6E26.png|"I can feel the love inside me slipping away...!" Queen Chrysalis feeding on Thorax's love S6E26.png|"I can't hold onto it much longer...!" Starlight Glimmer "then don't!" S6E26.png|"Then don't!" Starlight Glimmer "made you different to begin with" S6E26.png|"Sharing love is what made you different to begin with!" Starlight Glimmer "share yours with Chrysalis!" S6E26.png|"You should share yours with Chrysalis!" Starlight Glimmer "give her all of it!" S6E26.png|"Give her all of it!" Thorax focusing his energy S6E26.png Thorax unleashes the love energy inside S6E26.png|Hijack the link, Thorax! Chrysalis overwhelmed by Thorax's energy S6E26.png|Taste the love! Queen Chrysalis flies backward into her throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis' throne starts to crack S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking at Thorax nervously S6E26.png Thorax surrounded by love energy S6E26.png|Behold! Thorax has unleashed more love than Starlight has even expected... Thorax consumed by blinding light S6E26.png|...and thus developing... Thorax encased in a magic cocoon S6E26.png|...metamorphosis! Starlight in awe of Thorax's metamorphosis S6E26.png Starlight carefully touching Thorax's cocoon S6E26.png Thorax's cocoon releases a flash of light S6E26.png Thorax's new hooves lower to the ground S6E26.png Thorax's new form revealed S6E26.png|Wait... Is Thorax a moose now? Or a deer? Or what? Thorax happy with his new form S6E26.png|"I love the upgrade!" Starlight presents the new Thorax to the changelings S6E26.png|"This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it!" One of the changelings sharing his love S6E26.png Changeling drone releasing the love inside S6E26.png Two more changelings sharing their love S6E26.png Other changelings start sharing their love S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis' throne cracking some more S6E26.png|Well, that went south so fast, didn't it, Chrysalis? Queen Chrysalis sitting on a cracking throne S6E26.png|Well...I should've seen that one coming! Top of changeling hive releasing white light S6E26.png Top spire of the changeling hive explodes S6E26.png|KA-BOOM! Top spire of the changeling hive destroyed S6E26.png|I'm sending you a bill for repairs! Friends freed and changelings reformed / A thirst for vengeance Starlight and Thorax protected by magic bubble S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer dispelling her magic barrier S6E26.png Changelings' new forms revealed S6E26.png|The new, reformed, Changelings! Changelings happy with their new forms S6E26.png Main ponies freed from their cocoon cages S6E26.png Trixie freed from her cocoon cage S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer reunites with Trixie S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie sharing a hug again S6E26.png Princess Celestia freed from her cocoon cage S6E26.png Princess Luna supporting the weak Celestia S6E26.png|Glad Celestia and Luna are alright. Thorax helping Spike out of his cocoon cage S6E26.png Changelings help Cadance and Shining Armor and return Flurry Heart S6E26.png Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart hugging S6E26.png New changelings looking happy S6E26.png Discord shoves changelings aside and sees Fluttershy S6E26.png|"Fluttershy?" Fluttershy sitting alone covered in changeling slime S6E26.png Fluttershy looking back at Discord S6E26.png Discord picking up Fluttershy S6E26.png Discord happy to see Fluttershy S6E26.png Discord tightly hugging Fluttershy S6E26.png|"It's, um..." Fluttershy "good to see you, too" S6E26.png|"...good to see you, too." Discord and Fluttershy sharing a warm hug S6E26.png|Fluttercord shippers go crazy! Twilight Sparkle freed from her cocoon cage S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer helps Twilight to her hooves S6E26.png|"Starlight?" Twilight Sparkle rising to her hooves S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her surroundings S6E26.png|"What happened?" Starlight Glimmer "with no magic at all" S6E26.png|"We defeated the changelings with no magic at all..." Starlight Glimmer "they found a new leader" S6E26.png|"...they found a new leader..." Starlight Glimmer "they're all kinda..." S6E26.png|"...and... they're all kinda..." Starlight Glimmer "good now" S6E26.png|"...good now." Thorax standing next to Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle surprised by Starlight's accomplishment S6E26.png|Yeah, Twilight. You should be shocked. Princess Luna commending Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png|"Well done, Starlight Glimmer. It seems as though you've learned a great deal since we last spoke." Ponies and changelings hear moving rubble S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis emerging from the hive rubble S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis hissing furiously S6E26.png|You accursed foals! Queen Chrysalis looking spooked S6E26.png|What the... Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png|Don't even think about it, Chrysalis! Your argument is invalid! Starlight Glimmer in front of angered ponies and changelings S6E26.png|There's 16 of us (including angry Flurry Heart, which i didn't think at this point was possible) and only one of you! (If your actions are enough to anger a baby, you are a truly horrible villain.) Queen Chrysalis defeated S6E26.png|Sixteen to one and nine are ready to laser you! Once again, you lose. Queen Chrysalis looking up at Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Starlight "when Twilight and her friends defeated me" S6E26.png|"When Twilight and her friends defeated me..." Starlight Glimmer "run away and seek revenge" S6E26.png|"...I chose to run away and seek revenge!" Starlight Glimmer "you don't have to!" S6E26.png|"You don't have to!" Starlight Glimmer "be the leader your subjects deserve" S6E26.png|"You can be the leader your subjects deserve." Queen Chrysalis looking sad S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking at Starlight Glimmer's hoof S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer offering a hoof to Queen Chrysalis S6E26.png|Are we really doing this again? Queen Chrysalis reaching for Starlight Glimmer's hoof S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis smacks Starlight's hoof away S6E26.png|Denied! Chrysalis declaring revenge on Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png|"There is no revenge..." Queen Chrysalis "you could ever conceive of" S6E26.png|"...you could ever conceive of that will come close..." Queen Chrysalis "what I will exact upon you" S6E26.png|"...to what I will exact upon you one day..." Queen Chrysalis cursing Starlight Glimmer's name S6E26.png|"...Starlight Glimmer!" Queen Chrysalis leaping over the tower's edge S6E26.png Ponies and Thorax look over the tower's edge S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis fleeing the Changeling Kingdom S6E26.png|If you ever come back, we'll....defeat you again! Starlight Glimmer feeling like a failure S6E26.png|I tried. Twilight Sparkle puts a supportive hoof around Starlight S6E26.png|Forget it, Starlight, she's not worth it. Ya can't win 'em all, they say. Thorax and Spike watch Queen Chrysalis fly away S6E26.png|Even the Great Prince of the Forest would be proud! Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png|"Thorax, as the new leader of the changelings..." Princess Celestia "how we can improve our relationship" S6E26.png|"...I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future." Thorax bowing to Princess Celestia S6E26.png Celestia "leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings" S6E26.png|"However, for the moment, perhaps it is best that we leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings." Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and changelings happy S6E26.png Discord applauding the good guys' victory S6E26.png|"Splendid idea!" Discord suggesting some celebratory tea S6E26.png|"Now who's ready for some celebratory tea..." Discord suggesting a party at Fluttershy's house S6E26.png|"...at Fluttershy's?!" Fluttershy suddenly the center of attention S6E26.png|Discord? Fluttershy doesn't do so well in crowds! Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png|"Oh! Uh, everypony?" (Unplanned guests) Starlight Glimmer "now that you can snap your claws" S6E26.png|"Actually, now that you can snap your claws and send us absolutely anywhere again..." Starlight Glimmer has a better idea S6E26.png|"...I think I have a better option." Re-Visiting Our Town: The second try Party Favor hanging the Sunset Festival banner again S6E26.png|Well, here we go again. Diamond and Favor surprised to see Starlight return S6E26.png|"Uh, hey, Starlight." Party Favor "what are you doing here?" S6E26.png|"What are you doing here?" Double Diamond "you left in such a hurry before" S6E26.png|"You left in such a hurry before..." Double Diamond "thought you didn't wanna come" S6E26.png|"...we kinda thought you didn't wanna come." Starlight Glimmer "after the way I used my magic" S6E26.png|"Yeah... I guess after the way I used my magic on all of you..." Starlight Glimmer "I wasn't sure I was somepony" S6E26.png|"...I wasn't sure I was somepony who should even be in charge of a baking contest." Starlight Glimmer "the pony I used to be" S6E26.png|"I was afraid I might go back to being the pony I used to be." Starlight Glimmer smiling back at her friends S6E26.png Starlight "sometimes you don't have a choice" S6E26.png|"But I realize that sometimes you don't have a choice." Starlight Glimmer "you have to step up" S6E26.png|"You have to step up." Starlight Glimmer "I have changed!" S6E26.png|"And I have changed!" Starlight Glimmer "I can handle it" S6E26.png|"I can handle it." Starlight "saving Equestria or helping friends out" S6E26.png|"Whether that means saving Equestria or helping friends out with the Sunset Festival." Starlight Glimmer "I know the Festival's almost over" S6E26.png|"Speaking of which, I know the Festival's almost over..." Starlight Glimmer pointing at her friends S6E26.png|"...but I kinda invited a few of my friends to join." Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png|How does 14 sound? (Spike and Flurry Heart look so cute side by side!) Starlight Glimmer "hope that's okay" S6E26.png|"Hope that's okay." Starlight Glimmer and Night Glider smiling S6E26.png Double Diamond and Party Favor thrilled S6E26.png Double Diamond "of course!" S6E26.png|"Are you kidding? Of course!" Starlight Glimmer "where's that baking contest?" S6E26.png|"Great! Now where's that baking contest?" Starlight Glimmer going off with villager ponies S6E26.png|"This pony needs a cupcake!" Discord talks with Trixie as Mane Six join the party S6E26.png|The first time Pinkie Pie heard 'baking contest' and DIDN'T go 'sugar crazy'. Discord "able to rip the very fabric of reality again" S6E26.png|"So I'm able to rip the very fabric of reality again." Trixie rolling her eyes at Discord again S6E26.png|"Yeah, yeah." Trixie the "self-absorbed, below-average illusionist" S6E26.png|"And I'm still a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist, right?" Discord "actually, I was going to say" S6E26.png|"Actually, I was going to say..." Discord calls Trixie's illusions "slightly above average" S6E26.png|"...a couple of those illusions were slightly above average." Discord "if you ever need a little chaos in your act" S6E26.png|"If you ever need a little chaos in your act, let me know." Trixie laughing derisively at Discord S6E26.png|(Laughs) Trixie "when pigs fly!" S6E26.png|"Ha! When pigs fly!" Discord "your wish is my command!" S6E26.png|"Your wish is my command!" Discord snapping his fingers S6E26.png|POOF! Discord and Trixie riding Pigasi S6E26.png|Trixie, you should know better than that. Discord smacks Trixie's Pigasus mount S6E26.png|Discord does not horse around with his magic. Mane Six and Spike enjoying the Sunset Festival S6E26.png|Trixie: "Whoa!" Trixie riding through Our Town on a Pigasus S6E26.png|"Whoooooaaaa!" Discord racing a Pigasus through Our Town S6E26.png|Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Mane Six and Spike bewildered and amused S6E26.png|Mane six + Spike? Be worried! Rainbow Dash "catch us up on what we missed" S6E26.png|"Somepony is really gonna have to catch us up on what we missed."